


Pleasure In Discovery

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa makes a discovery or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure In Discovery

Nyssa had been late to join Tegan and the Doctor on their travels. The Doctor, as always, kept to himself and, since they were both young women, albeit Human and Trakenite, Tegan and Nyssa soon became good friends. Nyssa had always been one to experiment and make new discoveries, some pleasing, some not so pleasing and so, when she realised she was being watched she had looked up, smiling as she saw Tegan hovering in the doorway. Tegan had taken to hovering nearby lately, the experience with the Mara had scarred her and she was often just a little jittery, although she seemed calmer in Nyssa's company. Nyssa never minded being watched. She had smiled this time, looking up to see Tegan there, although she looked... frightened... worried by something. 

"Tegan?"

Nyssa had abandoned her research, moving to pull Tegan into her room and shut the door, knowing that Tegan would never speak if she thought the Doctor could hear her. 

"What's wrong?"

Tegan had said nothing for a while, simply standing and staring blankly at Nyssa, still quiet and pale and shivering. Nyssa had chosen a different tack, choosing to settle them both on the bed. She knew Tegan liked being closer to her. She had not questioned it the first time Tegan slipped into her bedroom the night after they had finally fully banished the Mara and she had nestled closer, resting her head on Tegan's shoulder gently, her voice soft. 

"Please Teeg?"

Tegan had laughed then, a soft, half-muted laugh that seemed as if it was almost a little rusty. She seemed to relax a little, allowing Nyssa to push her fully onto the bed, curling against her side again. Nyssa had smiled and waited. 

"I'm just... I can't be alone."

"Okay."

Nyssa's voice was gentle and she smiled as she kissed Tegan's cheek, finding herself smiling as Tegan's eyes slid closed. She had wanted to try this experiment for a while and yet... and yet she had been nervous that Tegan would pull back. She had moved to slowly, so slowly, run her hand from Tegan's stomach upwards, smiling in the discovery that Tegan trusted her enough to keep her eyes closed and let her play a while. She had moved to cup Tegan's breasts gently, teasing them a little. Tegan had made no move to stop her and she smiled, nestling closer. 

"Tell me when you need to stop."

The words were gentle and Tegan nodded silently. 

Nyssa continued, taking in each new discovery with a wide and happy smile. She had felt Tegan arch into her touch once before although she had not understood that Tegan was seeking to be touched, to be pleasured. This time she knew.


End file.
